


【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 完结了，太仓促了我有时间修改一下本章NC-17级注意





	【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

【下】

不过几日就下了雪，初发芽的大多被这回头一场肆虐剥削待了尽。汽车一路来白茫茫覆盖了一切，损坏的路灯就佝偻着埋在雪地里。开战后就建了防空警报和大粉刷墙，如今也被那雪埋了打扮，原先“愈炸愈强”成了“愈炸”。警局几位长官老爷扯着空档去听戏赌钱，罗非姗姗来迟，下了汽车就有小厮来给脱大衣领路。进了戏场就暖烘烘热闹闹一片，四方红木桌摆了整个大堂，有吃饭赌钱喝酒者，比比皆是。

他一才坐下，汪苏苏就侧身附耳：“罗先生来了。”

罗非正纳闷，顿时扫了兴就起身。热闹纷扰的人多是，地上铺了红布绒粘的多是果皮瓜子皮。他正挤着长衫老汉欲要迎去，谁知罗浮生一双手从背后扶到他前面，冰冷彻骨的嘴唇搭了他耳朵悄声问句：“就这么见不得我来这儿。”

“你胳臂伤可是好了？”罗非由着他拉着走，见罗浮生熟门熟路的找了一处积满灰尘的房间，里面都是敲坏或缺胳膊少腿的家具，结了蜘蛛网也盛了满木地的月光。沉静的夜色里攀爬进婆娑树影，顺着雕木窗落到他们相拥的身影之下。罗浮生用他珍爱的皮夹克往桌子上蹭了蹭，就揽过罗非过来接吻。罗浮生比罗非矮一点，做爱时就非要点势力。他紧紧搂着罗非吻得发软的腰压过去，如同战争掠夺一样撬开他的牙关攻占城池。此刻两人宛如克里姆特之吻，沐浴在月光里，浸泡在耳畔的戏曲里。罗非尝到他舌尖滚烫的酒液，脱离时小声责备他耽于酒色，怕早就是玩腻了外面要找他讨趣。

见着罗非故作吃醋作气的样子，罗浮生心里又痛又痒。痛的是前几日秦小曼在学校里与王正文商量移交学校，纤纤玉指拂过戒指忍不住羞涩的笑；痒的是他知罗非对她亦是虚情假意，左不过父母之命媒妁之言，唯独罗非在他跟前就敞开心扉，撒点小脾气和牢骚都由罗浮生一人藏起来了。

罗非初解了大衣，方才的寒冷没有消掉。加上罗浮生这样风尘仆仆来找他，其实大多数他俩见面大多没什么正经事。罗浮生手剥开他衬衫，拱着自己湿冷的脑袋往罗非胸口舔舐。罗非仰了头就被他冷的颤抖一下，但他伸手摸了摸罗浮生冰凉的脖颈，趁着迅速升温的空档替他拂了雪花。罗浮生与他做爱从来都不肯讲究前戏，只是喘着气像疯狗一样又啃又咬。罗非约摸着他是跟妓女厮混了的习惯，按着钱两干事儿，更何况他遇上的妓女大多庸俗低劣。以他平时吊儿郎当，自然遇不到好货色。

想着他就来了脾气，罗非咬了他嘴唇，罗浮生把他抱上桌子扒他裤子，像是虔诚地安抚。他比以前要赶趟焦急，不顾着罗非受冷干涩的穴道就捅了进去。罗非吃痛哎哼几声，他自小养尊处优，可在罗浮生捞不着什么甜头。见罗非欲迎还拒推他，拿他性器搓了几下这声儿就变了调，任由罗浮生捅进去操他，只得埋头他领子里渐渐适应。罗浮生亲他耳朵和眼睛，说我有日子没碰你了，想你想的发疯。

罗浮生猛操了一会罗非就自觉夹他腰附和了，他老叫出声。那声既沉闷又妖娆，比不得女人，也比男人让人上瘾。罗浮生高兴了就多捏他屁股二两肉，抬着他摁着甬道里的精液又往里射。罗浮生往里射的时候还在缓缓抽动，罗非这时就抬起乏力的胳膊推他。他开着两条腿下不了桌，精液还顺着张开的穴口滚下来，黏着发亮的液体在夜色下如同融化的银块，藤蔓一样在地板上疯长。汗湿的头发紧紧贴着罗非晃神的脑袋。罗浮生亲了亲他，出门叫了汪苏苏讨来大衣给他披上。

趁着戏班炒的大堂正浓，罗浮生把罗非抱了出去。路上叫了人力车，回了罗非公寓里又摁人操一顿。等明日醒来罗非要叱闹，便是后话了。

学生歇了课在济学会大门前扫雪，女学生一案落了之后也搁置许久。停在门口的汽车也多了起来，但大多由着老教师藏到山林或者后院，后来肆无忌惮便明目张胆起来。吴青仁是罗浮生同住的学生，他平时木讷胆小，学校活儿倒是勤快干。今天罗浮生进了门，竟是没见到。

远处秦小曼穿着新做的棉布旗袍，手里多了也许是罗非家送到的包。那颜色是深褐色的，这让罗浮生想起罗非被他堵在家门口咬出的血液，自那之后他肩膀的褐色红痕便是一点没消。那女人站在颓倒的虞美人面前，洁净的雪堆站了黑色的泥土，连同着如同倾倒之势压向石砖。秦小曼见了他，竟是笑靥开来，待到罗浮生走上前来，便拉着他胳膊说：

“我想着你也不小了，是时候给你介绍了。你去了法国，就去学拉丁文，回来当个教授，也许人家姑娘跟着倒也体面……”秦小曼说着又顿了顿，她的鼻子皱了皱，便厉声问道：

“可是去吸鸦片了！”

“没有。”罗浮生心紧了紧。

“你身上一股又酸又腥的甜橙味儿，那些老爷身上也是这股怪味。”

“哦，那就是他了。”罗浮生接过那一沓写了洋文的纸张，装作无意说道。

“谁？

“没有谁，任何人。”说罢他一扬纸张给了秦小曼，未等他发作，他便扯了话题：“青仁呢，今天没见到他。昨日出去他还托我买甘栗，我还给忘了。”

“你还是不要见了，人不好看。”秦小曼低声来了句，缓缓抬眼盯着罗浮生。

罗浮生欲要揣兜的手颤了颤，他感觉喉咙里从食道伸上来把刀，轻轻剐蹭他喉咙以及嘴巴的伤口。这时空气静的可怕，罗浮生顿时觉得冷风萧瑟，骨冷肉麻。他麻了嘴唇，竟是硬着头皮一路走回去，听着卫生室几位学生交谈才知吴青仁怎么死的。

那个小孩比罗浮生高不了多少，天生身体孱弱脸色惨白，多有男生戏弄以女子相称。吴青仁起初要回骂动手，后来便也充耳不闻。自然罗浮生头次这样讽他他竟冷冷一笑。罗浮生这几日多关注他，多是因为他跟罗非在这儿胡搞没收拾干净，被吴青仁发觉了逮着把柄。只是他本无意告发，只是哀叹秦小曼蒙在鼓里又讽刺又可怜，就免不了多嘴罗浮生几句。这样明嘲暗讽多时，罗浮生叫苦不迭。不料有上门做生意的人便又来济学会了。吴青仁无可幸免，遭人鸡奸，说是直肠破裂，竟是不治而终，死在他那张床上。

罗浮生掐了烟，这高兴也不是，不高兴也不是。

一连几日晴天，秦小曼和几位女老师打发学生们踏青郊游，另多半嘱咐对着外乡来的人装傻充愣，就是见了自家熟人也不能出声。这些孩子都是死人堆里爬出来，自然懂得分寸，就直点头答应。不一会儿，拉学生的大卡车来了，人们喧闹欢呼一片，下来几位洋人，大多各拥一团，递只雪茄。大人倚在绿车皮轮胎旁谈笑抽烟，留着几位洋文好的学生也跟着嬉笑；其余的争先恐后爬上车，摸着栏杆掩不住自由的欢悦。

罗浮生顶着刺眼大太阳出来，他帮忙扶着一个脸红扑扑的女学生上了车，就只是拍拍身上尘土就准备抬挡板离开。秦小曼上前问：“学校组织出去玩解乏，你还得在这留着吗？”

“我在这没什么朋友。”

“净说丧话，”秦小曼皮笑肉不笑，又道：“我可听着你最近老往美高美和警局那里跑，可是抱着那里女孩子睡过去了让人逮了。”

“我那是去逮人，人罗探长领着我查案子。”罗浮生不顾秦小曼脸色变化，竟也是扯出笑意回了她，随后转身抓了车栏杆跳了地上，吹着口哨出去遛弯儿了。门口的汽车摇下窗来，一位面容姣好、年龄相仿的女人朝着罗浮生甜甜地笑了笑，喊了声“浮生哥”，罗浮生就挤上了车。车上的有几位女学生顿时蔫了，左不过一句：“野女人。”

“你、你他娘的倒是、快……快点完事儿。”

查案查到床上，倒是头一件。

趁着没人，罗浮生领着罗非来济学会教堂转了几圈，后来还是摁不住回宿舍时把人操的骂娘。他北方来的，倒也吃不惯昨晚的局，这一天嗓子烧的疼，这一会他嗓子彻底废了，只是像缺了弦的琴，无可发声，只得敲些如同鸡肋的哀鸣。罗浮生在他屁股上泄了，就裹着满身汗揽着人起来接吻。罗非仍是大喘着气，他俩的小兄弟倒是紧紧凑在一起，罗浮生有意下腹顶弄。似是动物交媾，用生殖器最为本质的动作占领发言，流淌的河流是这划分领地的楚河汉界，他们肢体交缠，唇舌相触；此刻彻底融化结合，精液的味道与男士香水裹紧鼻腔与舌尖，一切宛如丝绸轻抚，这似乎是爱的象征。

等着两人缓过劲来，罗非轻飘飘一句：“没想到你倒是和李司令的太太是老相识。”

罗浮生一笑：“这是吃醋了？澜澜确实是与我从小长的，可我一直把她当亲妹妹。”

“我倒可没与你看过皮影儿，那板眼唱的又哑又涩。你还上去给你那好妹妹唱。”

“尽兴尽兴，我要是敢有那点儿心思，司令不得一枪崩了我。”

“他敢，再说……我不得心疼。”

罗非终究吃了瘪，于是这后话就声音细了下去。罗浮生一听赶紧搂着他好话哄他，随罢便起身穿衣服说要给他买山楂球。

猛兽的冲动源于占有，也源于占据的狂热和刺激。罗浮生光着一只左脚刚踩下布满灰尘的水泥地，那一趟体液搅浑着随之蔓延。罗非仰在发霉的被单里小声呼噜，他就捋着湿漉漉的发丝仔细亲吻，这一亲吻就不显得纠缠和粘稠，罗浮生的睫毛比女人也会勾勒他的眼睛，笑起来动情又蛮横，似是无数刀刃割着皮肉让你快活。罗非讲不出合适的话来，他只感觉罗浮生于他而言既痛又甜。眼前的窗户破了洞，钻进了蜘蛛。阳光沐浴的尘埃就攀附在它毛茸茸的腿上，狠命纠缠。

这纠缠让人窒息而痛苦，流淌的河流干涸到了尽头，却又循着踪迹的吸引了老鼠、蚂蚁和喜鹊。那一闪而过的鸟的影子在窄小的窗户洞口乍现，罗非疲惫地眯着眼睛瞧，不一会就瞧见这鸟儿像是中了邪。那双眼睛不再暗里窥伺，似是暗夜诅咒的女妖精，不如聊斋志异那般妖娆多姿、眼波娇媚。那漆黑的人影如同倒悬的十字架倾倒下来，压死了贪食的蚂蚁。

女人紧绷的身躯如同棺材被钉死一般让她企图挣扎，她几乎是尖叫出声。

罗浮生冲过去一把抓住了欲要跑出门的秦小曼，她顿时捂着眼睛又抖又哭。罗浮生掐的她手腕作狠，把她拽回来要下一步做事，秦小曼便顺势摔倒在地，看着罗非在他身后躺倒于此。原先的大衣当了简陋床单的垫背，沾了浊液的胸膛被阳光笼罩，那一起一伏竟是如山脉沉重，于无声处般山呼海啸的沉重。

因为罗非举了枪，开了保险，对着罗浮生说：

“别动她。”

“你他娘的……”

“砰”地一声朝屋顶开了枪，罗非这回又盯住了罗浮生的后背。

“她是我的妻子，别动她。”

罗浮生这才缓过神来，他放下仍在哭泣的秦小曼，这种时候换做目瞪口呆的是他了。这时候窗外的鸟还在叫、树叶还在吹得响、女人还在大口喘息和哽咽。罗浮生缓步走过去，罗非仍然赤裸，但他穿上了大衣，眼中是哀求：

“我可以给你想要的通行令和钱，但你不能杀她。我是她的丈夫，我是秦家的女婿；你一但杀了她，李司令也救不出你。”

“你以为我想干什么？！”罗浮生突然拽起他的衣领子。

“我这儿有你想要的必需品，这是你说过的。”罗非答道。

一旁的秦小曼眼睛失神，只是哆嗦着扶着椅子站起，而后逃出了屋子。罗浮生后背发凉，他听见了秦小曼大声喊着：来人、来人……

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道你是谁，罗浮生。当年你爬城墙是我拦下没让人放枪崩你。现在满城都在轰炸，有钱的都往外偷运粮食往南跑。你来这傍我，不过跟秦小曼一样，就是想往外跑。你去找洪澜，我就知道你到死都想重启洪帮。秦小曼定要叫警局人说我猥亵她的学生，那我做个顺水推舟，给你的通行令做桨，让你活下去。”

说罢他又沉下眼，苦涩一笑：“我是把你这些日来对我说的话当真，你别负我这真心。”

“那你当时问问我想要你什么该多好。”

罗非见他突然泄了气一般，这才抬头问他是什么。

罗浮生只是盯着他，不带一丝笑意，倒也满腔怒火。罗非是个聪明人，罗浮生满眼都像是要张口蹦出来的答案。但是他倔强的、固执的等着罗非低头认错，直到罗非穿好了衣服，他也忍着没张嘴。罗非又好气又好笑，他糊涂的把这人描述的又狡猾又恶毒，却不知这般肮脏的模样心里仍然装着那一点鲜红。罗非不是个医生，倒也精准的发觉了罗浮生这一点儿小心思，却也愚蠢的。

到最后才发觉罗浮生说不出的话让他一败涂地。罗浮生此时诉说任何话语都无法撼动的事实，这场戏剧既非刻意也非松懈，只是在罗非心中是必然要生吞活剥的。济学会轰然的人声响起一片又一片，敲钟的师傅应时敲了钟。不似巴黎圣母院这般凄惨，只是迎合着车辆行进的鸣笛。只是感觉时代的进度，给他们的心脏度上了真金白银，竟不觉得有任何绝境地步。

只是他临走时抱着罗非狠狠吻着，在那一瞬间他听着风声，罗浮生就随着风跑了。

罗非慌了，因为罗浮生摸走了他的枪。

飞机的轰鸣声铺天盖地传来，随之而来的是巨大的黑影笼罩。全城响起了防空警报，只是巨大的轰炸声早已掩盖了微弱的求救，罗非在那一天看见了太阳坠入泥潭。罗非站在原地，他没跟随人群涌进防空洞。一九四二年，在一条充满黑色的饥饿的黑色河流之上的，在那河南大荒死了数百万的那一年。罗非记起了罗浮生背离他而去的身影，像雨燕，在炸弹的轰鸣里悲戚，在呼喊声里沉寂。

他没张口说的是什么，

谁都大抵明白了。

END  
后记

罗浮生起身偷吻着还在睡懒觉的罗非，亲吻他颤动的睫毛。  
他说了句蚂蚁偷听来的话：

我爱你。

这时候广播响起了欢呼，天安门那端唱起了他们没听过的歌。


End file.
